The Bear/Walkthrough
seen in Heavy Rain; also, the picture of the trophy "The Bear"]] In the Garage Ethan walks into the parking garage and questions a man working on a van about the card; the man checks the card and remarks on how patient Ethan must have been as the car has been there for two years. The man fetches the keys and gives Ethan the location of the car. Ethan wonders about the car and his task and proceeds to the elevator to reach the level where the car is stored. Once on level 3 of the garage the player can find the location of the car by using the door unlock function on the keychain. Once in the car, Ethan searches for any further instructions and finds a GPS. Ethan turns on the GPS and is told he is 4 miles from his target destination. Ethan pulls out of the garage and follows the instructions given by the GPS. The Trial When Ethan reaches his destination the GPS reveals the true trial: Ethan must show courage to save his son by driving down the wrong way of the highway for 5 miles in 5 minutes. Ethan debates the choice but decides to go through with the trial. After accepting the trial, Ethan pulls the car out of park and accelerates onto the highway. Ethan must drive quickly, avoiding all obstacles on the highway in a series of QTEs (Quick Time Events). For the two trophies for this chapter, Ethan must not only complete the trial, but do it using the best possible route. The best route and the appropriate directions (on the easiest difficulty) are as follows: #Right #Tilt LEFT #Right #Left #Tilt LEFT #Tilt RIGHT #Constant tilt LEFT & RIGHT (car is fishtailing) #Tilt LEFT #Tilt RIGHT (man changing tyre) #Left and X or O #Tilt RIGHT (workman) #Tilt LEFT (workman) #Tilt RIGHT (workman) #Tilt LEFT (robotic workman sign) #X or O #Right #Right #Tilt LEFT #Right (on approach to toll barriers) #Tilt RIGHT (avoiding the cop car that swipes at you, this must be done SLOWLY. If sparks fly, you've done it incorrectly and are locked out of the Kamikaze trophy.) #O or X #Tilt RIGHT #Right (hitting the police road block) #X or O #Tilt RIGHT #Tilt LEFT #O or X (as your car leaves the road) After crashing the car, The GPS tells Ethan his "reward" is in the glove compartment and the key is inside the GPS. The next scene requires the player to free Ethan by manipulating the controls backwards, as the car is still upside down. Ethan breaks the GPS and a key falls out of it. Still buckled in, Ethan struggles to unlock the glove compartment. Once he unlocks it, one of the memory chips falls out and Ethan grabs the chip, unbuckles, kicks the door out of the car and escapes. Once free of the burning car, Ethan uses the memory chip which is another clip of the same or a more recent video of Shaun trapped in a hole filling with water. The video fades away and is replaced with letters that fill in a portion of the address where Shaun is supposedly being held. Injured but determined, Ethan heads back to his motel room. Ethan will sustain different injuries depending on how well the player executes the QTEs. If the player misses too many QTEs, the car will fly off the side of the road and the player will fail the trial. In this instance, Ethan will not get any reward for the trial. Bear, The Bear, The